The present invention relates to a decomposition apparatus of an organic compound by emission of an ultraviolet (LV) light which is irradiated from an excimer lamp, a decomposition method thereof and an excimer lamp and an excimer emission apparatus which may suitable be used for the decomposition apparatus and the decomposition method.
An organic compound causing air pollution or water pollution can be decomposed or eliminated by an activated carbon adsorption treatment, an oxidation decomposition treatment, an activated sludge treatment, a bio-oxidation treatment or the like. Among the treatments described above, the activated carbon adsorption treatment may suitable be used for the elimination of the organic compound causing water pollution.
As the problem of the activated carbon adsorption treatment, a high-priced activated carbon is generally used and therefore the activated carbon makes it necessary to recycle; a handling of the activated carbon is not easy since the activated carbon is of powdery; an apparatus of the activated carbon adsorption treatment is of comparatively large scale; a recycling treatment of the activated carbon and maintenance of the apparatus need much labors and costs.
Recently, we are in dilemma how to solve the problem described above. Therefore, a method and an apparatus for decomposing easily the organic compound causing air pollution or water pollution at a low cost is requested.